


Anything

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Self-Sacrifice, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: There is a moment, where Hiccup decided to let go.





	Anything

He’s afraid. But not for himself.

He’s afraid for his best friend. For the love of his life. For his people.

But not for himself. And that’s why he lets go.

Because if he doesn’t, then what hope do they have?

If he can’t save them, then how could he ever live with himself?

That’s what drives him. Why he could never be the chief his father was.

Because his mother is right. He has a chief’s heart and a dragon’s soul.

Everything he is, everything he’s ever wanted to be, is for them.

Not for Berk, not for dragons. Both. Always.

To free his village.

To save his best friend.

He lets go. For both of them.


End file.
